Remnants of the Anthem
by Anthem's Rest
Summary: A Relic of the Past, can be one of the Future. What tale can such a Relic weave? Especially in a twisted, changed. and honestly fucking weird future?
1. A Relic's Dominion (Prologue)

The Guards of the Dominion were anxious, an Alert had been ordered. and even as They were the Elite. The two guards at the gate felt oddly nervous as the night slowly settled amongst the land of Bastion.. But as they watched, waiting for something to happen. Neither noticed the shape of a Javelin creep out from the shadows.. Only one noticing the glow of the Helmet's eyes.

The Guard tried to react. Opening his mouth to call out to his comrade, but the Javelin.. a Ranger, The Guard was able to note quickly. Moved much faster then he could speak, as it boosted up to him and rammed him into the wall. The impact causing his vision to go black. What seemed like an eternity passed. Before he awoke. The guard finding himself slumped against the now somewhat open gate. The sounds of gunfire raging inside, Causing the man to scramble to his feet and attempt to run inside, managing to make it a few feet before freezing up at the Sight before him.

The Dominion Camp was up in flames. Bodies of his fellow soldiers littered the battleground around him. as the Javelin.. The very same Darkly Colored Ranger that had knocked him unconscious was holding what looked like the Relic they were experimenting with while firing his Defender rifle, at a nearby Dominion Storm pilot. But suddenly, the Guard's view was obscured by a flash.

When his Vision returned. He saw the relic was still there. Only the Freelancer was gone. But relief did not spread through him, only panic as the Relic began to go volatile. pulsing before everything went black. and the Guard.. knew no more.


	2. Confusing Arrival, Chapter 1

_ "A normal day, That was what it was supposed to be! Some simple contracts, Maybe save some ambushed Sentinels BUT NO. The Dominion just had to mess with something! and Now I find myself in the middle of FUCKING nowhere?" _Were the thoughts of the Freelancer after his vision went white, from the relic going volatile. Finding himself thankful that he seemed to have been teleported instead of deatomized.

"Where in the name of a Titan's Ass, am I?" _Pondered the Freelancer, before sighing. _"Guess I'll have to fly to the Storm 'ceiling' and look around.. Yeah that's a good plan" _They soon glanced upwards towards the sky, noticing something quite off.. and announcing it quite loudly _"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE MOON?!" _The Lancer screamed, staring up towards the sky in shock._ " moon.. what the utter Ursix shit..? No.. No, probably just imagining it being shattered, Get a look around and figure out what to do. FOCUS"  
_ The Freelancer let out a drawn out sigh in an attempt to relax. before boosting into the air, and flying upwards to find the supposed 'Storm ceiling', Only pausing after what felt like 30 minutes of straight flying to glance around. Quickly noticing that instead of the normal distance from tbe ground, They were instead miles above the ground! _

"Alright... obviously. Something is up. and quite wrong." _Taking a moment to glance around, small lights could be seen not to far away. _"Ah! Good that's probably a Camp or something. Go there. check it out. Get bearings and Figure out what next. Sounds better then the last plan." _The Lancer let out a brief chuckle._ "Haluk was right, I always do get myself into some form of trouble. Better get back quick so I don't get a lecture or something!" _And with the thought of avoiding such a thing. The Javelin soon began to fly towards the source of hum of the thrusters becoming a source of comfort as time lulled on,_

_ What felt like hours, passed quickly as the Freelancer came ever closer to the lights. feeling a sense of relief and slight confusion at the sight of a Small town. Though the relief was soon crushed by the sound of a roar and gunfire. _"SHIT! What was that an Ursix?" _The Lancer quickly boosted towards the source. quickly coming upon a Guard in oddly rustic armor. being attacked by a group of... Black Wolven? "What...? Don't question it. He's being attacked. so fight weird Wolven first. question later!' They quickly thought before doing the most 'practical thing', _  
_ Landing right on top of it's head with a loud THUD followed by the crunches and snaps of bone. Though the Lancer did not stay still for long, as the Defender, Assault Rifle they carried was quickly brought to bare on the other odd Wolven. The muzzle flashes of the rifle lighting up the night as the rounds tore into the creatures. The sudden burst of gunfire. drawing the other 'Wolven's attention to the Lancer as two of the group of Eight fell. _"Three down, Hey Pal!" _The Lancer yelled to the man nearvy_ "Get your ass inside! I got these things handled"  
_The command was followed by another burst from the rifle, felling another of the beasts. the Guard nodding and running to the gate, though stopping to watch as his Savior fought. witnessing the Lancer boost away from one of the dark creatures. Just to raising his fist and... fire something at it? The beast's head exploding in a flash of sparks before the figure turned their attention to the last three. _"Alright. I don't know what sort of fucked up hybrid of a Brute and Wolven spat you fuckers out. But That just gives me more reason to fuck you up.. so make my life easy and die quietly!" _Two pods deployed from the Javelin's back. popping up over his shoulders_. "BYE BYE, URSIX SHITS!"  
_Loud whistles soon echoed through the surrounding woods, as Micro missles flew from the pods... the poor monsters having no chance of escape as the missles tracked. quckly impacting and exploding into firey glory! Lighting up the night and the cackling Lancer in it's orange glow._ "Ha! Take that!" _The Lancer continued to cakle before stopping. letting out a claming breath and turning towards the Guard_ "Didn't I tell... You know what? I don't care. Anyway, Problem's dealt with. bunch of dead monsters. You're welcome" _The man stared at the imposing figure of the Javelin in a mix of shock and awe. then being knocked out of his daze by the Lancer's next comment. _"So, uh. What can a Freelancer do to get some food around here? Maybe some metal?"

_After the question was uttered. The man shook his head a few times before giving a small smile. _"Ah. You must be a Freelance Huntsmen.. I'm glad. I.. I can take you to the Inn if you'd like?" _The Lancer quickly nodded. walking forward to look down at the over him in height due to the Javelin _"That would be very appreciated" _The Lancer sighed softly while following the man inside. "This is gonna be a loooong day" Being the only thought coming to mind._


	3. Freelancer's Journal Chapter 2

**Journal Entry, Day 1 of Writing.**  
_You konw... It's been awhile since I've actually written in a Journal or anything. Since meeting Owen all the way back then, If I were to bet atleast. Anyway. I've decided to keep this Journal as a means to keep myself from probably going crazy. It's been about a week now since I got to this place, Town named Silis apparently. Definitely not a settlement in Bastion, I can say that much for certain. But I have managed to busy myself with helping thise people. Patroling around. killing those weird Wolven things.. Think they call them Beowulves? No, Beowolves! That's the name. I've been hunting the pests as much as possible. Still weirded out by the fact They call me a... "Huntsmen"? Or was it "Huntress"? I don't understand the exact implacation. I don't really hunt animals. Oh well. I'll probably stick around this place though atleast for a little bit. It's calm despite those Wolven wannabes. It's gonna be an interesting week though. I can feel it. I'll write agian when I can!_  
**Journal Entry, Day 8.**  
_Welp, The past week or so has been interesting! Got quite busy so I couldn't write. had to deal with an attack on the Town from more of them Beowolves as well as others. think the Guards called them Ursa? A tiny Ursix mutant thing possibly? I don't know. They're definitely tougher then the Wolves though. Which means more fun for me atleast. Though it sucks that they don't drop anything like the Scars or Skorpions. They just fade into nothingness. That and I've managed to somehow 'expand' my reach? I guess? Found another town not too far away. Started helping out a little. In exchange for metal and such. The normal things I'd need to keep my Javalin going. So yeah. Everything seems to be looking up. The people here are quite friendly even if a bit wary of me. That'll change in time though. If I keep helping around atleast. I'd even enjoy living here. But I'll need to move on eventually. Have to figure out just how I got here._  
**Journal Entry, Day 31**  
_It's been about a month now according to the Town. and things have gotten, marginally weirder since I last wrote in this thing. I now protect around 8 of these 'Frontier' Towns. and I've met people with animal ears! ANIMAL EARS! Seriously! I didn't know someone could have a tail, or cat ears. It's cute honestly. Feels weird writing that but oh well. Not like anyone will see this besides me... and I've just jixed that! Welp. better lock this away every night after this. Anyways. It's probably going ot be awhile before I write again, so Note to future self. We got this! Hopefully things don't get weirder then they already are. Because that would get annoying. REAL FAST_

**Journal Entry, Day 39**  
_I just had to go and jinx it. Me and my Big... Mouth? Hand? That's gonna hurt my head to think about. Got more important things to worry about, Like the fact that now there are about TWELVE TOWNS that I help now. from these. Grimm as I know they call them now. as well as bandits and some dumbasses in masks called the 'White Fang'. Sounds like the Outlaws to me but I'm told their terrorists or something. Not only that. but I've heard from a particular Guard. Garret his name is. Nice guy. That some people from "Atlas" came and began to ask some questions around about me. More specifically. My Javalin. I doubt they are here to be friends.. This isn't going to end well. I can just feel it._


	4. Freelancer's Journal Chapter 2 Pt2

** Journal Entry, Day 43**

_ Well, I suppose today was good. Not everyday you find a Mining town and free it's apparent slave population. At least, That's what it looked like to the place a few miles south of the Town of Silis. Small little mining place. though that isn't what caught my attention. What drew me close was the sight of some of the people working there. Those folks with animal ears and such but By the Anthem.. they were in bad shape. I could tell even from a distance with the scope on my rifle. Badly treated wounds. ratty clothing.. and most of all. Being watched by Armed guards bearing a SNOWFLAKE of all symvols! Anyway.. before I rant about that, I'll get into detail. I watched the place for a little bit. probably an hour or two tops before I decided to finally step in when I saw one of the guards hit a Woman with rabbit ears._  
_ Once I saw it. I ran from the hill I was watching from. Jumping and flying over the pesky wall of the place to land on the guard who slapped the girl. then quickly dealing with the other guards I could see with my rifle while all the people scattered in either surprise or outright fear. Hard to tell with them. Either way.. when I had dealt with the guards. Some of them alive surprisingly after I put a few rounds through them. Must be the weird looking armor they wear or something? The helmets don't look like they should work anyway! If you're going for a full helmet. how about. y'know HAVING A FULL HELMET? _  
_ Damn. Got off track again. As I was saying. once the idiots were dealt with. I went through and made sure to free all the people. and inform them about the nearby towns that they could go to. As I was going to destroy the horrid place. and considering the stuff they were mining there was surprisngly explosive, being a bunch of barrels labeled DANGEROUS filled with colorful powder, It was quite easy. All I had to do was rig a grenade inside their warehouse and encourage everyone to leave. After that. I boosted and flew off to do my daily routines... Though before I got to far. I did notice some more of the.. Faunus, yeah that's the term show up and help the others. Probably White Fang, judging by the masks. They didn't shoot at me as I left though so No problem to me. One was curious though. Looked like a girl with Cat ears. didn't get too good of a look at her. but Raven Black hair. Cat ears and a Decent figure. Wonder who she was. Probably won't meet her again though. Welp. Back to the grind as Haluk would say.. I'll write again when I can._

**Journal Entry, Day 46**

_ I decided to go back and check the ruins of that Mining town after the Faunes left and my grenade detonated, Who knew a single grenade and alot of that Dust stuff could cause such a big bang? When I went back, I kept my distance from it but was close enough to watch. More idiots in the retarded white armor had showed up. and were trying to excavate the remains of the Mine from what I could guess. that and move the rubble from the hormer Faunes housing. A chunk of concrete sure can tear through a building with enough force. The place was cratered and wrecked too. Giving those guys more then enough problems. so I let em be. Though now that I look back on it. Those Atlas guys have been showing up alot in the nearby towns. Asking about my Javalin more and more. Thankfully the Viligers tell them off since I've helped them so much. But I don't know how much longer I can stay.. I don't want to be a danger to these people's lives if those plastic toys of that Atlas place get rough with them._

**Journal Entry, Day 50.**

_ Welp, Today was interesting. I ran into some of those twits from Atlas! Think their with those guys that were at the Mine, but can't confirm it. The dumbasses were stupid enough to try and attack me! Jokes on them, even though I was 'outnumbered'. I had missiles on my side! Though have to be honest. The infantry and those weird bots were really pathetic fight wise, Kind of wished that White Haired chick that was there before I got there left on that weird transport, She could of been a good fight! Didn't break a sweat at all on the others though.. I also gotta say it was disturbing when I looked through the parts of those bots.. quite similar to some Javilin parts I've seen before. I don't know what's up but It's got my attetnion and I intend to find out before something bad happens. Or Anthem forbid another Dominion forms. If it does though, at least I'll be here to stop it before there's a second Freemark._

**Journal Entry, Day 79**

_Well, Things have calmed a bit. Those Atlas guys have become more cautious since my first run in with them. and the Towns are starting to slowly do better off. with the new influx of Faunus due to me destroying that Mining town. Though I have a feeling once they get everything in order. It'll be time for me to move on to other places and help people. that and draw away Atlas. since I don't need them causing more problems here._

**Journal Entry, Day 122**

_YES! I actually found a lead linking this place to Bastion! When I was going through one of the nearby towns to pick up some materials I noticed a store bearing the signia of the Intercepter. So I went in and asked the owner about it. Apparently found an old ruin with the symbol but couldn't explore it due to a wall with teh symbol in his way. I decided to check it out and low and behold it was a vault hidden behind that door! But what confused me was that the wall had my name on it. and when I got through. My Intercepter was there. Makes me wonder just what happened when I got sent here. Anyway it doesn't matter now! I have to celebrate! I have one of my other Javlins and some of my other weapons now. as well as some of my old... mementos. I'll turn this place into a safe hub too. Since it takes a Javlin to access, and if this was here. Does that mean my other Javlins are out there somewhere? I have a whole world to search. Oh boy._

**Journal Entry, Day 160**

_The time to get going is coming closer and closer. The towns are doing better and better with each passing day and week. Better walls were constructed. I even pitched in and gave them idea of mounted turrets on the walls to push back those Grimm as they keep calling them. I'll start asking around soon once I get ready to go searching on good places to look for._

**Journal Entry, Day 180**

_Thankfully, I have a plan set in mind now after getting that vault turned into a hideout. I asked around the towns and from what I've heard. this place called Vale is my best bet to find people to help. So I'll be heading out that way. So I won't be writing in this journal for awhile or at all. Might pick it back up once I get myself established there... Might, anyway. I'm gonna finish this up and head out. and if someone is reading this. Well fuck you pal don't touch me shit! Sighned, Revik, The last Freelancer.? _


	5. Meeting a Rose Chapter 3

_The Kingdom of Vale. a beautiful place. or So Revik was told. Though the Freelancer decided to see it for himself once he arrived, having taken his Intercetper to gget to the supposed Kingdom quickly. Only disturbing animals as he ran and dashed through the forests towards Vale._

_"__I wonder what all the hussel about this place is__?" Revik pondered as he srpinted. Absentmindedly slashing with one of the venomous blades of the Javlin to deal with a Beowolf as he passed. leaving it behind to die to the acid of the blades. His pace not faltering a step as he continued forward. _  
_"__I mean, Seriously. A 'Kingdom'? I know we had our own things.. but.. Eh Don't think about it. Just do your job and help people.__" He began to scold himself mentally before pausing. sliding to a halt as he spotted the sight of Vale's Wall in the distance. "__That was.. quick? I swear I've only been running for an hou... Oh It's nightime Nevermind brain." __The Freelancer let out a sigh, shaking his head before walking to the wall. looking upwards in thought. _

"Alright.. how am I gonna get in is the question"  
_Revik commented akoud as he glanced around. then humming in thought. "_I could climb up? Fly over maybe? Certainly can't break through it." _He then came to a decision as he snapped his fingers_. "Ah! I got it. I'll just fly up and climb over. perfect!"

_As soon as the Lancer finished his comment. he boosted upwards. allowing the Javlin to fly towards the top of the wall. then hovering to grab the edge. pulling the Intercepter up before dropping down on the otherside. into the City below with a light laugh. A loud thunk echoing through the alleyway he landed in as the ground beneath the Javlin cracked._

"So this is Vale huh? Looked nice from up on the wall. Will have to get exploring then get to work" _The Lancer nodded to himself. standing up and beginning to walk out of the alleyway. glancing around and seeing that noone was about. Most likely due to the time. A sigh of relief coming from him. _  
"Good. Don't need random people freaking out at me and calling those Atlas twits" _Revik took a moment to glance around again, before stepping out of the alleyway fully. The light of the moon giving the Intercepter's Black and Blue paintjob a almost haunting look.. Though Revik ignored it as he looked around. picikng a direction and then sprinting off. trying to map out the City. _

_Soon, Revik did pause, as he had found a Store that caught his interest and seemed to still be open. an eyebrow raising behind the helmet of his Javlin at the name. _"Dust Until Dawn? Huh. Guess it stays open all night. Been meaning to figure out this stuff" _He hummed in thought. glancing in the direction where he had been planning to go. _"But I need to... I.. I guess I could spare just ooone look.." _He tried to resist.. Truly he did! BUT ALAS he failed. Revik letting out a sigh and opening the door. and stepping inside. Giving the Old man behind the counter a small wave. _"Uh.. Hello there! I'm just a... Hunter! Yep.. Say. You got any manuals on Dust in here?" _Revik asked. cringing slightly at how suspicious he sounded. but the Old Man mearly nodded. pointing him to a certain isle. Revik giving the man a nod of thanks before going and looking for a manuel. though oausing when he spotted a Young woman reading a magazine. blinking in surprise as she looked oddly familer. _

_Though he knew he had never seen her before. Revik shook his head. dismising his thoughts quickly. grabbing the first Manuel he could find and opening it. reading through the information as quickly as he could. Not noticing the Girl turn and look at him cuirously. Her silver eyes widening in slight awe at the figure standing only a few feet from her. Though her awe was broken by the comment from them. _"Huh... Scheee huh? Seems condicending to write a manuel like this..." _The Freelancer put the manuel backc. then turned to look at the girl. both going silent and staring at each other until Revik. bravely swallowed and broke the silence. _

"Hi...? Uh. Nice weather we're having?"

_The Girl slowly nodded, shyly. taking off her headphones and giving an awkward smile. _"Yeah. . I guess so." _Her Silver eyes ran over the Intervepter suit. Her smile turning from being awkward to excited. _"That's so cool! What is that suit your wearing? Is it clothing? Armor?" _She moved up to him. seeming to blurr around him in a flurry of Rose petals.. Much to Revik's confusion. _

"Oh! Are you a Huntress?" _She suddenly asked. causing Revik to look at her in confuion as the girl came to a stop infront of him. _"Uh.. Not exactly. I know this suit looks female. But trust me. I'm a guy" _He commented uncomfortably. The girl's eyes widening slightly. _"Really? That's.. cool!" _She seemed to pause somewhat in thought before sticking her hand out towards him. _

" to meet you! My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose" _Revik smiled slightly at the small stutter. unable to keep himself from finding the Redhead adorable. _"Well.. Nice to meet you Ruby. Name's Revik" _He grabed her smaller hand in his and gave it a firm but gentel shake. gaining a smile from the Silver Eyed girl._

"Also to awnser you're question fully. Not a Huntress or a Hunter. I'm called a Freelancer. Kinda same deal though. I help people for a living. be it protection. dealing with Shap.. Grimm and other things. y'know the norm" _Ruby nodded exitedly. seeming to miss the fumble. Revik letting out a sigh of relief due to her odd obliviousness. _

"Sooo... What kind of weapon do you have?" _Ruby asked him curiously. her head tilting to the side, almost like a puppy. Revik's heart almost stopping from sudden CUTE syndrom. _"Well.. I. I don't have just one weapon. I have an entire arsenal." _Ruby's eyes went wide with glee. beginning to blabber on about weapons. Revik blinking in confusion as the pace she was speaking at. but nodding none the less as if he understood a word she was saying,. But he was caught off guard as she paused before asking him a question. causing Revik to tense somehwat. trying to think of an anwser to show he was listening to teh high speed dialog._

"Uh... I guess so?" _Much to his surprise. the awnser made Ruby smile happily. though he did not notice the faint reddening of her cheeks. _"Anyway, It was nice to meet you Rub.." _The two paused at the sound of a group of people entering the Store. both quickly realizing it was a Robbery due to hearing the Old man plead to not be shot. _"Ah shit... Here we go.." _Ruby blinked before adding her thought to it._ "Swear Jar!"

_-_  
**(A/N) Heyo. Anthem here. Just wanted to pop in and say THANK YOU, To every person so far who has taken the time to look at my story and give ti a chance. It feels gratifying,. knowing somepeople look forward to seeing this. despite my shitty writing. So I'll be trying to get better and better, not for myself. But so I can reach the expectations of you all. Anyway. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters! and I might even include some special stuff. so keep an eye out for that **_**'**__Wink wink Nudge Nudge_


	6. Chapter 4, Beacon's beginning, ft B F

**(A/N) Heyo, Anthem here again, Just wanted to say thanks to the folks that reviewd. Thanks you two, OH and before I forget. to the Guest. To awnser the question? Yes, yes he did! Unless specified, It is good to assume the NO MERCY protocal is active when it comes to our Freelancer. Anyways, To eveyone else? Thanks for taking the time to actually look at this story. Also. gonna probably try a new style of typing soon. see if it's better. Tell me what you think?**  
**-**

_Revik let out a quiet sigh as Ruby looked at him almost expantantly, a small pout tugging at her lips. _

"Now isn't the time" _Revik commented quietly to her, only causing Ruby's pout to become more hreat wretching. her lip quivering just slightly, causing Revik to look away. _"We'll talk about this later. Criminals first" _The Lancer ground out. pulling out the Venomous Blades of his Intercepter before dashing out of the isle. shoulder checking the closent 'criminal' he saw. Revik only pausing to inspect his opponent as the red suited goons backed up from the sudden interuption. _

"What the..? Are you a chick..?" _Revik dared to ponder aloud to the White suited man.. (Woman?) in utter confusion. receiving a huff and a swing of a cane as his retort. the Lancer barely managing to lean back to avoid the swing. Neither noticing the Redheaded Reaper and the goons now duking it out on the street outside. _"Seriously, Pal! Lay off the mascera why don't you?" _Revik questioned loudly. avoiding another swing with a snicker as the White suited THING growled at him angrily. _"C'mon you can't even hit me with that thiii..." _Revik paused as the top of the cane popped open. showing a crosshair much to his confusion._

"That... is absolutely hilarious" _Revik finally commented after a moment. causing the mascera wearing rovver to facefault. allowing the Freelancer to boost towards... Him, Revikl decided it was a him, then procedding to toss the weirdo out the.. broken window. Revik now noticing Ruby fighting. _

"Oh... you've gotta be kidding me!" _He groaned, jumping out of the same window as the Orange haired theif stood, quickly aiming the cane towards both Ruby and Revik, The Lancer scoffing again gaining Ruby's attention to the two. _

_ "I now name ye, Bitch face" Revik thought quietly as the now named 'Bitch face' grinned at them. _"Worth Every cent.. truly you were." _He remarked towards the unconcous goons litering the ground _"Well! Red, and Blue." _Bitch face gave a glare directed towards Revik. _"We can all agree that this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around. I'm afriad this is where we part ways" _Revik blinked, as Bitch Face... fired a flare from his cane at them. relfex kicking in as he dashed infront of Ruby and allowed the projectile to slam into his shield. the Intercepter sliding backwards into Ruby from the impact._

_ Revik released a growl as his shield shattered around him.. Ruby blinking in surprise as both ssaw the White Suited man, climbing a nearby ladder to the rooftops. Revik yelled out to the fleeing criminal after noticing that a bit of the paint on his Javlin was burnt due to the flare. both seeing the White Suited man, climbing a nearby ladder to the rooftops. the helmet enhancing Revik's voice._

**"GET YOUR MASCERA WEARING ASS BACK HERE! NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE PAINT JOB. I'M GONNA TEAR YOU A NEW ONE"** _The angered Lancer screamed. immeaditly chasing. using the Javlin's enhanced legs to tripple jump onto the roof. Ruby quickly following via a blast from her Sniper Sycthe, "Weapons here are weird.." Revik added to his thoughts, though it was not at the fore front. most of his attention focused on finding and tearing Bitch face apart for fucking his paint job! The enraged Freelancer scanning his surroundings as he landed on the roof. Ruby close behind. Revik very quickly noticing Bitch Face at the other end of the roof missing the mutter from the man due to his rage. _

"Nowhere to run, huh Bitch Face?" _Revik quipped. Ignoring the comment of "SWEAR JAR" from Ruby. The man growling and turning. _

"Oh contrare!" _The man replied much to Revik's annoyance. seeming to jump off the roof.. only for... Dropship to rise into the air with him in it, smirking towards them. _"End of the line, girls!" _Revik was about to retort. before spotting the red dust crystal that the man threw to his and Ruby's feet. the Lancer cursing and pushing Ruby back. ready to shield her from the explosion... only for.. A domitrix to appear. "WHAT THE URSIX SHIT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" Revik thought. seeing as the School Teacher/Domitrix. with a riding crop seemed to use.. magic or some form of ember seals to nlock the explosion.. _

_"First weird fucking monsters, weird animal people. A guy wearing mascera with a cane gun and now a Domitrix Witch? JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Revik ranted in his mind. managing to miss the clash of Fire and... Magic? Revik being brought out of his thoughts when the Woman spoke to him and Ruby. _"You two are coming with me" _Revik blinkedthen sighed. _

"Yeeeeeeeeah... fuck" _Ruby huffed and looked at him._ "Swear jar!"  
"NOT NOW RUBY" _was Revik's only reply._

_Revik groaned inside his helmet, as he found himself inside a Police interrogation room, Alongside the Redheaded Reaper, "I just haaaaaaad to listen... Just had to" He thought sarcastically to himself. completely ignoring the current interaction into the room as he continually grumbled to himself. His attention only being gained when he noticed Ruby chowing down on a plate of Cookies that had previously not been there. his eyebrows raising before glancing across the table. spying a White haired woman giving him a serene smile.  
_

_"Hello, Miss. My name is Professor Opa.." Revik held up his hand. _"Forgo the formal please. What do you want?" _Revik questioned. not even bothering to correct the mistake of gender. The Professor's smile gaining a hint of mischief as the DOM Witch in the background huffed at Revik's apparent rudeness. _"Well. Would you like to go to my school?" _Revik face faulted behind the helmet. then staring at the White haired woman with visible confusion. _" ? A school? What kind of drugs are yo.." _The Dom witch slapped her crop on the table by his hand causing Revik to snark loudly. _"Fuck yo!" _He was once again interrupted by Ruby with her comment of. _"Swear jar!"

_Revik let out another groan before staring at the Professor. _"Ok, First off, didn't get your name. Don't wanna just call you Prof or something. Two. you on drugs or something? I don't think I need to go to a school. I'm a trained Freelancer for Anthem's sale!"

_The woman only continued to smile at him serenely, before replying. _"To answer your questions. My name is Professor Opal. and no, I am not on drugs. I think you could learn much from my academy. You are a Huntress in training are you not..?" _Revik nearly growled before sighing. _"Y'know what? Fuck it, Fine. I'll join or whatever. BUT for the record. I'M A GUY FOR ANTHEM'S SAKE" _Revik threw his hands up as Ruby and Dom Witch's eyes went wide at his outburst. but Professor Opal continued to smile. _"I see, and what is this. Anthem you speak of?" _This question caused the Freelancer pause. before he sighed. plating his head on the table. _"I'm too fucking tired for this.." "Swear Jar!" "Not now Ruby"


	7. Chapter 5, Finding friends Start prep!

** A/N, HELLO HELLO! It's your resident pal, Anthem here. Good to see you all! Hope you're having a good day! Anyways. before we get to the story. Besides the OC and whatever crazy story I put in? I don't own anything besides my respect to Monty Oum! May that man rest in peace. Not RWBY, or the game Anthem. Ain't that right Revik? **_Revik: __Extended sigh. _"Yeah.. this asshole doesn't own anything... Could you do me a favor?" **Whatcha need tinman****? **"Don't do what I think you're going to..." **TOO LATE TINMAN! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**  
**-**

_Revik let out a sigh as he exited the Police Station, watching Ruby leave for a moment then groaning. _"By the Anthem.. First the Dominion.. then Atlas.. and Now apparently I'm getting the option to go to a school..? What is up with this place?" _He question under his breath before beginning to walk, _

_"First Order of buisness, Find somewere to stay the night before tomorrow"__Revik thought, nodding to himself after a moment then continuing his trek along the sidewalk. glancing around as he walked for a Motel or a place he could rest. only stopping his search when a woman waved him over much to his confusion. His eyebrows raising at the paleskiined woman, and while he did notice her shapely figure and her somewhat dirty shirt and pants hugging her body. his attetnion became more focused on her face. which seemed very familiar.. especially the pair of grey Wolf ears on the top of her head amidst her shoulder length hair._

_"Where have I seen this chick before...?" __Revik pondered to himself before deciding to find out via just talking to the woman., swiftly boosting over. and surpressing a chuckle as she jumped due to the sudden movement. _"Hello. I saw... you wanted my attetnion..?" _He asked with a tilted head. resembling a puppy despite the Javalin. causing the Wolf Faunus to smile._  
"Yes, Actually! Are you friends with the person who liberated Siven Falls?" _She asked, Revik thinking for a moment then nodding. __"Yeah I know him."_

_"Him.. You do?" __Revik nodded again, now smirking beneath the helmet. _"Yeah I do. I mean.. You are kinda talking to him, minding the different suit atleast. but Siven Falls? That was one of th ose mining places in the Frontier. You made it all the way here?" _The Wolf Faunus's eyes went wide before she blinked and grinned. _"I did, Thanks to you atleast. Myself and my family would of been stuck working for the,.. _Schnee_ Company if it wasn't for you_." __Revik's eyebrow went up again at the name, especially due to the pure disgust it was spoken with._

_ She grinned at him, before her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. _"Ah! Sorry.. Forgot to introduce myself..." _She muttered wtih a nervous chuckle then clearing her throat. _"My name's Rosie. It's nice to meet you...?"  
"Revik" _Rosie tiled her head to the side in a cute manner. her ears twitching for a moment._

"Revik? Isn't that a Boy's name?" _She asked curiously, before her eyes widened. Revik nodding with a laugh._ "Yeah. It's a guy's name. Because I am a guy. The suit may fool ye. with the voice modulater and the looks. Not my fault. I blame my friends for that."

_ Revik tried his best to hold in a chuckle at her shocked expression. though he still felt confused as to why she was shocked. "__Eh.. must be a culteral thing around here" __He thought before turning his full attetnion back to her. _"Anyway.. While I would love to stay and chat.. I need to find a place to stay the night." _Revik turned to begin his search once again, but paused when Rosie spoke up. _  
" ! You.. you could stay with me and my friends..." _Her voice becoming quiet with each word. then falling silent when Revik turned to face her._  
"Eh?" _Rosie nodded, beginning to smile again as his attention returned to her. _

"Yeah! My Friends and I started a shelter here in Vale for the Faunus down on there luck, You're welcome to join us there if you need a place to stay." _Revik blinked a few times at the offer before sighing and nodding. _  
"Y'know what? Fuck it. Sure. I'm tired as is. Lead the way. oh, Cutely eared one_" _  
_Revik waved his hand to encourage her to go ahead. not noticing the blush coming to Rosie's cheeks. the Woman turning and walking ahead of him, her tail swishing thrrough the air behind her swaying hips The Lancer quietly praising himself quietly as he managed to keep his eyes from following her swaying hips. The fluffy tail not helping at ALL!_

_ Thankfully, atleast to Revik. the walk was not long. the two arriving at a Two story building, and while it looked somewhat rundown was clearly still decent. __"_Here we are! Home sweet home!" _Rosie commented cheerfully. walking ahead and opening the door for Revik, causing him to blink then sigh. Walking inside ahead of her, ignoring the stares of all of the Faunus in the front room. _"I know you are all surprised to see me, But I require something important. SLEEP! Where is the nearest bed I can crash?"

_Only one Faunus managed to react as Rosie steeped inside, A Male Deer Faunus, shaking his head slightly before pointing to the nearvby empty cough._  
"Thank you! Now if you excuse me.."  
_Revik quickly marched over to the cough that was pointed out. procedding to flop onto it with a loud __**THUD**__. The Javlin going completely still. Everyone in the room watching it wearily. before slowing going back to what they were doing once it was apparent the Man was asleep. Rosie letting out a sigh and walking deeper into the shelter._

**FIVE HOURS OF SLEEP LATER, YA GITS!**

_Revik awoke with a start. sitting straight up and glancing letting out a quiet sigh as he remembered where he was. __"_Right... Vale. Shelter... By the Anthem." _Revik stood, having already noticed that Noone was in the room with him. __"_  
_ Ok.. Mental checklist! Suit? CHECK! Blades? Cheeeck! Shields? Cheeck! Wolf Pendant? Cheeeee.. What. What?" __Revik glanced down. noticing a pendant wrapped around the wrist of his suit, resembling a 2d Wolf's head. it's gleaming ruby eye staring back at him. __"Huh... that' interesting. Where the fuck did it come from?"__He quickly looked up and around. expecting a Swear jar! comment. before shaking his head and sighing. __"Doesn't matter. Now to check in with that.. Rosie girl, and figure out what to do before all that Beacon stuff starts!"_

**-**  
**Oh boooy! Here we go, Antthem here, along with our buddy Revik **"Fuck you" **You wish. Anyways! Sorry for the slight wait on this one. and if it seems rushed. Been doing loooots of stuff recently. Hope you enjoy! **"WAIT!" **What? **"Just one question...? Wolf Girl?" **They are cute, Got a problem? WELL TOO BAD! MYEH **


End file.
